


Slumber

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Sleep is something that everyone needs but sometimes there's things that prevent it.





	Slumber

The decision to join Boromir on the quest was your own and despite what you had assumed, Boromir didn’t protest. The journey to Rivendell was tiresome. The loss of your horses didn’t help anything. Luckily the two of you had prepared for the worst and when you arrived in Rivendell you understood when you were immediately ushered to meet Elrond. The Fellowship, as the group was deemed, were charged with protecting the Hobbit Frodo as he made his way to Mordor to destroy the one ring.

Taking the path in the Misty Mountains was to dangerous. The attack of the Wargs prepared you for what the rest of the journey would be like. You weren’t expecting to be attacked once more in the mines of Moira but you were ready. It was your duty to defend the Hobbits and you swore to yourself you’d protect Boromir as well. Denethor’s son would live, so long as you could help it. Yet you doubted yourself and the safety of the company when Gandalf fell into the abyss.

Later when you entered Lothlorien, Boromir would take you aside and reassure you that there was nothing to be done. He knew you held yourself to a high standard but also knew that sometimes such high standards could not be met. You in turn helped comfort him when he became unnerved by Galadriel and Celeborn. Leaving Lothlorien was something you didn’t realize at the time was something you’d miss. Having someplace to sleep that wasn’t the ground, not having to fear for your life or take watch. The pleasure of not having to look over your shoulder every moment was a great one.

Until now you had assumed you would be prepared for the journey. Boromir had told you of his visions before anyone and so you knew what to expect. Or so you thought. But now you were lying on the ground trying to sleep, trying not to pay any attention to the distant sounds of Orcs or the freezing cold. It was useless to force yourself to stop shivering yet you tried it anyway not wanting to keep any other members of the Fellowship awake. Without warning you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. Tossing around in the arms of whoever it was you calmed down when Boromir whispered for you too keep still.

“What are you doing” you harshly whispered.

“You’re cold and I need sleep. I’m keeping you warm”

You were grateful he couldn’t see you blush as he set you down on the ground. Sliding behind you he pulled you to his chest before placing a blanket over top the two of you. If this was how you had to keep warm from now on you were certainly not complaining. You closed your eyes and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
